The coffee Girl
by Evelienhs
Summary: every day is an adventure with a coffee girl like her! All Characters, some more than others...
1. Who would like some coffee?

**Ahh it is done! I wanted to make a Hetalia Fanfiction for some time now, but I never got the nerve to do so… This is the story about a simple Coffee girl that has to live with our favourite freaky nations! I warn you I haven't seen Hetalia completely (To be honest I'm at episode 22 –first season- ) So I don't know everything, and to make it worse I don't have a Beta…. If you would like to be my beta please let me know!**

**This is the first and I promise the only short chapter! I just wanted to start the story. The second chapter will be up as soon as possible! Its summer vacation right now anyway so I have plenty of time to write!**

**English isn't my first language, Dutch is. So I have quite a lot trouble writing in English. But I don't mind :D….**

**I feel like all the characters are completely ooc, I couldn't help it! I tried to make them more like they are supposed to be, but for some reason they turned out this way.. But oh what ever!**

**I don't own a thing! I only own the coffee girl!**

* * *

><p>"I said no! Its the most absurd idea I have ever heard!" England looked at America. "Why? It's a GREAT idea!" The 'hero' stuffed another hamburger into his mouth.<p>

"Its NOT a great idea! Why would we pay for a giant shield around the earth?" England rolled his eyes.

"Because it will protect the earth!" and this is step 1 for disaster and everyone knows it…

"And How do you want to place it AROUND the earth?"

"Well I'm the hero I will find a way.."

"Idiot"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

"Ah mon chéris, no fighting" And then France got involved this is step 2 for disaster.

"Shup up you frog!"

At the other side of the room, far away from the usual fighting Russia looked at the nations. He smiled lightly. Like always, everything was fine and perfect. "Russia" someone pulled him gently to his winter coat. It was Canada. "Look, this is going to be fun" He smiled softly and pointed to the door of the room. The door was slightly opened and there was a girl peeking inside.

"You three SHUT UP" German jelled slamming his fist on the table. The three fighting nations looked up. "Ah? What is wrong German?" France asked wrapping his arms around the neck of the strong built nation. And there we have step 3 for disaster. Stir it a bit and there you go! Disaster on a plate. "YOU GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!" German jelled and his voice rose an octave, to be honest it sounded quite cute. "Doitsu don't be so mean" France whispered into his ear and his hand floated down slowly. "Damn France were are you putting your hand!"

"On your ass of course mon amour" He hissed.

At that moment the girl behind the door giggled. Everyone turned there heads to look were the sound came from. The girl turned bright red. "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" German Jelled, almost as red as the girl. (France was still holding him and he had started to lick his neck softly)

It was silence for a couple of minutes and then the girl spoke softly.

"I'm Violet**,** the coffee girl" She smiled brightly and she stepped into the room. "Who wants some coffee?" She lifted the coffeepot up high above her head. And for some strange reason everyone liked the coffee girl from that day on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think ;) So I can learn!<strong>


	2. Girl trouble

Violet Hadge, A beautiful but stubborn girl who never had great plans with her live. Well maybe she would had any if she knew something she was good in. Well she could paint amazing paintings but her parents had always told her that knowing how to use a brush wasn't a talent. And sadly her parents had always bin looking for a talent in their daughter and only child. Most of the time in the form of music. They taught Violet how to play the piano and the violin, but she was never good enough.

When she was around the age of 16 Violet turned against her parents, she concerned with the wrong friends who got her addicted to cigarettes and alcohol. They even forced her to use drugs a couple of times. She hung around with these kids until she was 19 years old and got caught for dealing... And of naturally none of these Punks was there for her! this woke her up and told her to get the hell out of that filthy world!

She was 22 years old... No wait scrap that, young. She was 22 years young right now and she felt miserable! There was nothing in her life that she liked! She didn't even have the money to buy paint. She used to work at a little bar but she wanted to make it bigger. And because of her constant dreaming she lost her job. She cursed herself every damned night for the fact that she stopped school and left her parents! In those dark and rainy nights, brightly colored in the red lights on the street where she lived, Violet wished she was never born.

Her real saving came when she saw the 'help wanted' sigh outside of the great and big building that she knew was used to hold world conferences. She looked at the sight for a couple of minutes. Her mind got black as she watched the two simple words flow on the paper sign. Rain poured down on her hair and face. She wondered if she was crying or if it were raindrops that flowed down her cheek. It was stupid that something like a help wanted sign could make her cry! But she did cry, because maybe if she would apply for the job and she would get it! And a job was work, and work was money. And money was the ticket to happiness!

It seemed like all her dreams got true when she got the job! She was so happy that she danced in the rain, she danced around and around loving the free feeling inside her stomach. Knowing that within one month she could be able to take care of herself! But then her happiness was crushed, and it only took one letter. Her parents had died.

She didn't attend to their funeral, why would she? She got the house, and some money that at first she didn't want to accept. She knew that her aunts from her fathers side of the family would love to take all of it away from her, and she knew that if they would come to her, asking if they could have it she would give it to them. But then she realized that she had missed the cozy home where she grew up in. And so she moved to her new, old house just outside the bright lights and noises of the city.

And then the big day came closer and closer, and finally it arrived. It was her first day of work and she felt like a kid before Christmas! She told herself that she was just a simple coffee girl, nothing to get excited about! And there she was, looking through a slightly opened door. And she liked what she saw. She had always thought that these meeting were boring!

Well this was exact the opposite!

* * *

><p>Violet looked at herself in the mirror, slowly turning around so she could see every corner of her body. She bit her lip and hummed one of her favourite songs. "I can't believe I'm actually wearing a skirt!" she muttered to herself while she glared at her reflection for one last time.<p>

Today was special, because of two reasons. One, she already worked as a coffee girl for six months and she still loved it! And two, it was her birthday today and she had sworn to herself that she would actually look _good_ on her 23rd birthday! As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast her phone started ringing.

"Good morning, Violet speaking" She clamped her phone between her shoulder and ear and smiled when she heard the voice of one of her best friends. "Happy birthday dear!" the boy on the other side of the line started to sing while Violet giggled.

"And? Already got presents?"

Violet opened the fridge and looked trough it hoping to find something to make a breakfast from. "Nope, and you're the first one that called" Violet just gave up her search for something eatable so she just grabbed a apple. "Your kidding right? What about these dudes at your job?"

"Dude! I'm on my way to work right now, and I haven't told them that today is my birthday!"

"that's a typical Violet action! Why didn't you tell them? You always speak so fond of them, I thought that they were your friends"

Violet bit her lip, she would like to think about the 'countries' as friends but she wasn't sure if they thought the same about her! "I know what we could do!" The boy giggled and Violet's heart missed a beat. "Every time you say that I need to clean up your mess!"

"ohw come on Violet! I was talking about a birthday party at your house!"

"No! Defiantly not"

"Why not? Then I get to know your new 'friends' too!"

Violet sighted, the boy was named Michael and they used to date! They met each other in jail and broke up some time ago.

She sighted and looked at the clock. "Damn you Michael I'm late!" She grabbed her keys and threw what was left of her apple in the sink. "But Violet can I –"

"NO!" she jelled pulling the door behind her as she stumbled out off the house. "But darling!-"

Michael was cut off as she closed her phone and slit it in her handbag. "Time to go to work" she smiled when she stepped in her car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No hetalia characters in this chapter 8D I had to! but I hope that you still like it!<strong>

**Thank to Romana (Who is not on Fanfiction... I think) who helped me with the first part! So I know that, that is typo free! But for the last part? I can't be sure! At least I tried ;'')**

**Could I get some love,Da~ ?**


End file.
